


Day 1: Ring

by aleanmeanaquamarine



Series: Writober 2019 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-21 16:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleanmeanaquamarine/pseuds/aleanmeanaquamarine
Summary: Pirate AU: Captain Virgil Sanders and his crew find a pile of treasure with a suspicious-looking ring on top.





	Day 1: Ring

**Author's Note:**

> i tried, i really did haha  
day one!!!

Virgil stood at the mouth of a cave, his crew gathered behind him. A pile of loot glimmered in the distance, enticing the men to come closer. A long silence hovered in the air. Virgil, Logan, and Patton exchanged looks, as if to say “This is it.” Roman peered over his shoulder, eyes lighting up at the gold. 

“We hit the jackpot!” Roman pushed past Virgil, nearly knocking off the taller man’s eye-patch. Virgil grabbed Roman’s arm, pushing the piece of cloth back into place. He rolled his eyes (or eye). Roman was _always_ the rash one.

“Hold it, Princey. We need to make sure this place isn’t booby-trapped.” Virgil motioned for Logan to move closer, pulling the two of them back. Logan tossed a rock through the entrance to the cave. A large stone fell out of the ceiling, cracking the ground in front of the four pirates. They scrambled back, eyes wide. Virgil glared at Roman.

“That coulda been you, fuckwit.” Roman held his hands up helplessly.

“Okay, okay! I’ll be more careful, Charlie Frown.” Roman didn’t seem to notice he’d added the last two words. Virgil gave him a weird look. 

“Who?” Virgil asked, bewildered. Roman blinked at him. 

“What?” 

Virgil shrugged, shaking his head. He loved Roman, but honestly, he could get weird sometimes. “Just don’t get yourself killed.” Roman smirked.

“I’m not planning on it.” 

Virgil pulled out a knife. “Damn right, you aren’t. Captain’s orders.” He took a deep breath. “Let’s just go.” Virgil crept into the cave, the others silently stealing in behind him. They carefully walked along the walls, not wanting to disturb any animal, plant, or tiny pebble that could _possibly_ give their location away- not when they were so close. They’d been working at this for as long as Virgil could remember. They couldn’t screw it up now.

Suddenly, the group was met with a gleaming stack of jewels, gold- anything the mind could imagine. But of course, if anything can go wrong, it will. Virgil’s law.

A large, gold-encrusted ring rested on top of the pile, and Virgil knew that sinister glow. He stumbled back, pushing his crew back with him.

“_Nobody- touch- that._” He choked out, leaning on Roman. Patton and Roman quickly realized what it was, stepping a couple feet away from it. 

Logan was the only one left near the ring. He sighed.

“What’s the issue with this ring? Is this another one of your..” he looped his hand in the air, “superstitions?” Virgil could see how Patton flinched as Logan got closer to the ring. At any other time, maybe he would’ve smiled at how sweet the man’s worry was, but the chill running down his spine made sure he couldn’t feel anything but cold fear. 

“Lo, _don’t_.” Patton made as if to stop him, but stopped halfway, his hand hanging in the air.

Logan had already reached out and slipped the band onto his finger.

Everyone stared, eyes wide, as Logan froze in place. He looked like marble. Nobody dared to touch him for a second, worried they might make it worse. Roman broke out of the spell, rushing forward.

“Logan?!” Roman tried to pry the ring off, but Logan snatched his hand away. He blinked, shaking his head. 

“I told you it’d be fine.” Patton sighed in relief, running up to hug Logan. (The man was far too soft to be a pirate.) The sound of Patton’s gentle chiding faded to a buzz. Virgil furrowed his eyebrows. Something was wrong. Very wrong. He didn’t know what, but _something. Something_ was wrong. He shook his head. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but he didn’t think so. There’d be plenty of time to investigate tomorrow, though- for now, it was time to bag the loot and go home. 

“We can’t stay here long, guys. Let’s pick up the gold and go.” Everyone mumbled assent, moving around to pick little treasures off the ground. 

Soon enough, the group was on their way back to the ship.

~~

Virgil couldn’t shake the feeling. Not during the trip back, not after they’d set sail, not after his shift at the wheel was over- so that’s how he ended up here, standing in front of Logan’s door. Virgil shifted from foot to foot, finally deciding to gently knock on the wood. 

“Lo?” He called out, worrying at his lip- though he’d sooner kill than admit it. “Are you there?” He waited a few seconds. 

“Come in, Virgil.” He walked into the room. Virgil found Logan on his bed, reading a book. Fantasy… Logan _hated_ fantasy. Virgil pulled out his knife discreetly. Logan, of course, noticed, pulling out his own. 

“Like a lamb to the slaughter, the lot of you.” Logan smirked, radiating pure malice. _I knew it. The ring. _

“Give it up, Lo. You know I’m a better fighter.” Virgil winced- the nickname had just slipped out. The two of them circled each other like they were in a cage fight, both determined to win. 

“I’m not your precious ‘Lo’, but I think you know that already, don’t you?” Logan’s body lunged forwards, slashing at Virgil’s ribcage. He ducked under the arm, quickly weaving his way behind the other man. He had to stab Logan now- he had a _clear shot_\- Virgil hesitated. In that moment, Logan’s body swung back around, Logan’s- _no, not Logan’s, never Logan’s_\- eyes had turned black. The ring was taking control of him, Virgil had to do something, _now. _

Logan swung at him, but Virgil grabbed his arm, pinning Logan’s hand against a wall. Logan dropped the knife, groaning in pain. “Sorry,” Virgil muttered, unable to help it. He quickly tossed his knife away, prying the ring off of Logan’s hand. 

Logan fell to his knees, his clothes steaming as black smoke oozed out of his skin. Virgil scrunched his face up, pulling Logan into his arms and setting him back down on the bed. He sighed. Just another day of work. Virgil brushed Logan’s hair back from his face, smiling a little. 

“You’re an idiot, y'know?” Logan blinked his eyes open, staring up at Virgil.

“What happened? And should I be offended?” Virgil laughed at that, shaking his head. 

“You put on the ring. Then, uh…” he shrugged, as if that helped to explain anything, “you got possessed, we got in a knife fight, I got the ring off. Happens.” Logan looked concerned. 

“You’re bleeding.” Virgil was suddenly aware of a stinging pain in his cheek. 

“You’re too good at fighting.” Logan chuckled, falling back onto the bed. 

“Now, whose fault is that?” Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Yours.” Virgil snickered, laying down next to Logan.

“I suppose you’re right.” 

They were quiet for a beat.

“Hey, Lo?”

“Yes, Virgil?”

“Listen next time, okay?” Logan smiled in the darkness.

“I will, promise.” 

Virgil moved closer to Logan, a little scared that in the morning, Logan would be gone again- and all he’d have would be that awful pair of black eyes.

Rest assured, dear reader, that when Virgil woke up, Logan was still snoring soundly in the bed, laying right next to him.


End file.
